Gamma Magic
by jeskasaurus93
Summary: The Hulk stumbles upon a warded property and finds something worth fighting for. Anastasia hiding from those who wish to use her finds everything she was looking for when a modern Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde stumbles into her home. (full summary inside) HIATUS
1. Info and Summary

**Title** : Gamma Magic

 **World** : Harry Potter and the Avengers (post)

 **Main pairing** : Anastasia Potter and Bruce Banner

 **Other pairings** : Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (past), Tony Stark/Loki, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, Thor/Jane Foster, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, and Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov

 **Warnings** : Mentions of past abuse, some violence, language, good/manipulated Loki, and slash. _This is an AU universe_. I am changing names, genders, background histories, ages, pairings, and whatever else I feel like.

 **Summary** : After the Avengers, Bruce Banner was trying to live a quiet life. Trying be the key word. Once again some government found him want to bring him in, dead or alive. So his alter ego, the Hulk, steps in to save them. While running from the destruction of his anger, not knowing his team was looking for him, the Hulk stumbles onto a private land warded by magic not knowing he had not only saved Bruce, but brought him to his salvation. After the final battle Anastasia Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, newly named the Girl-Who-Conquered, was constantly hounding to fulfill so called obligations. Everyone one either wanted to marry her, kill her, or hire her. Finally fed up with it all, she flees to one of the many Black properties her godfather left her only keeping in contact with Remus and his and Sirius' son Teddy. She lived a quiet life writing books and spell crafting until a giant green humanoid stumble through her wards like they were but a spider web. So what does Anastasia do? She takes him in, not knowing that he was what she's been waiting for.

 **Cast** :

Anastasia Rose Potter-Black portrayed by Phoebe Tonkin (see cover image)

Bruce Cameron Banner portrayed by Mark Ruffalo

Anthony Edward Stark portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.

Loki Odinson portrayed by Tom Hiddleston

Phillip Lee Coulson portrayed by Clark Gregg

Darcy Marie Lewis portrayed by Kat Denning

Steven Andrew Rogers portrayed by Chris Evans

Clinton Francis Barton portrayed by Jeremy Renner

Thor Odinson portrayed by Chris Hemsworth

James Buchanan Barnes portrayed by Sebastian Stan

Jane Lynn Foster portrayed by Natalie Portman

Natasha Romanov portrayed by Scarlett Johansson


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Hulk stumbled through an unknown forest. He didn't know where he was going, only knowing he had to find somewhere safe. He thought he was safe with the metal man, but They found them. He didn't know what They were called or even who They were, he just know that whenever They came, his puny Bruce was scared, angry, and hurt. Hulk didn't like it when puny Bruce was scared, anger, or hurt. So, Hulk did what he always did. He forced his way out and protected his puny Bruce. Hulk didn't like it when They hurt him, but better him than his puny Bruce.

So there he was stumbling through this forest when he felt something crawling on his skin. Angry, Hulk started swatting at himself trying to dislodge whatever was on him. Then it stopped. Hulk looked around wondering what happened when he saw Her. He remembered from puny Bruce's memory that She would be a female (plus she smelt like one too). She was a tiny thing, even smaller than his puny Bruce. She had long, thick, messy hair that looked like the ground and Her skin was similar to his puny Bruce, darken from the sun. It was Her eyes that captivated Hulk though. Her eyes were green like him. No, that wasn't right. They were darker than him. Prettier.

"Are you okay?" he heard Her ask. Hulk likes her voice. It's soft and quiet. Not loud like They were. "I think your bleeding, has someone hurt you?" He heard Her speak again. It took him a second to process Her question and to follow where those pretty green eyes were looking. She was right, he was still bleeding. Hulk wasn't worried though, Hulk healed fast. So he told Her that. She smiled. Hulk liked her smile. It wasn't scary or mean looking. It was nice, like Her eyes and voice. "I'm glad you heal fast. My name is Ana. What's yours?" Her, no, Ana asked. Hulk grunted his reply, "Hulk."

Ana smiled again. Hulk was happy, he made Ana smile. "Well Hulk, you seem a bit dirty and it's best to get that blood of you. I have a lake behind my house, would you like to rinse off?" Ana asked extending her hand out to him. Hulk thought he'd do anything to see Ana's smile. So, he agreed and took a step forwards following Ana down a dirt path and towards a new, bright start.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anastasia Potter-Black was enjoying the simple life. After running from England and their demands, she set about setting up a life for herself. First, she decided to get her story out there. While the Ministry in England would probably ban her from ever publishing her book in the magical world, they couldn't stop her from publishing it in the mundane world. Oh they could try but by the time they caught wind of it too many mundanes would have read her story and there was nothing they could do about it. Of course to the mundane world it would only be a work of fiction and they would never believe it could exists and she'd of course change things up (no need to draw attention to herself). Therefore, Harry James Potter and J. K. Rowling was born. She planned to write a book for each year of Hogwarts with herself being male. She had read in her mum's journal that if she had been a boy they planned to name her Harry after her grandfather so she thought it would be appropriate name for her books, but J. K. Rowling was a bit harder to think up. It was actually Remus that helped her pick it out. J stood for Jasmine in honor of her father and mother, K stood for Kyra the name Sirius wanted if he had a little girl, and Rowling was her mum's mother's maiden name.

What she wasn't expecting was how popular the books would be nor how long it would take for the Ministry to catch wind of things. Oh she remembers fondly on the day that the Ministry found out about the books (they didn't find out until the 4th one was released!). But, everything was legal and there was no way they would be able to obliviate all the mundanes or stop her from continuing to release them. So now she was a couple million dollars richer and she still had the 6th and 7th year books to publish.

She was working on finishing up 7th year when her wards alerted her to an intruder. She apparated to where they wards were breached, but when she arrived she was surprised to find a giant green humanoid figure entering her wards without hardly any effort. A quick skim of the figures mind and trusting her own instincts told Ana that this creature was not a threat, so without further ado she approached the creature. The creature noticed her approach and turn to her in an aggressive stance. Ana quickly stopped, but made sure that she kept her posture relaxed and open not to threaten or startled the creature any more than it already was. Ana notice that as he examined her, he seemed to relax his stance. So she decided it was safe to approach him again, as she drew closer she noticed he was bleeding. Before she could think twice about it, her saving people thing kicked in and she asked if he was alright.

When the creature didn't respond, she thought she'd try one more time before deducting either he didn't want to talk or simply couldn't. This time though, she got a response. "Healing. Not hurt. Strong." While speaking in broken sentences, he seemed altogether intelligent enough. So she express her happiness that he was alright, introduced her name and asked for his in return.

Hulk. Such a simple name, yet it spoke of strength. Seeing that Hulk has relaxed completely Ana felt it safe to step closer asking him if he wished to clean up and bit. Expecting Hulk to run away Ana was slightly startled, though pleased, when he stepped towards her and started to follow her down the dirt path back to her house.

'The simple life was getting boring anyways' Ana thought with a smile.

* * *

 **I know I know. I should be updating my old stories instead of starting another but I've got a problem. My muses are overwhelmed with like 50 different stories. So, I'm going to try and get the plots and first couple chapter for these ideas jammed out and hopefully that will help clear my mind up so I can start working on writing and editing everything, including my already posted stories. That said, here is the first chapter of Gamma Magic. I have about 2 more roughly plotted out. Then I'm going to start posting the other plots that won't just leave me alone.**

 **Thanks for any and all reviews, comments, and constructive criticism you have to offer.**

 **-jlynnk**


End file.
